


Keen and Wanton

by FoggySunday



Category: Kings (TV 2009), Snowpiercer (2013)
Genre: Daddy Issues, Daddy Kink, M/M, Sugar Daddy
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-10
Updated: 2016-07-10
Packaged: 2018-07-22 15:34:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7444489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FoggySunday/pseuds/FoggySunday
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>對柯柯依賴嚴重的Jack，還會甜甜地叫他Daddy</p>
            </blockquote>





	Keen and Wanton

Keen and wanton

1.  
雪国的春天很快就要来临了。  
临行前，Curtis把一件狼皮扔在了床上的甜心宝贝身上。  
“Goodbye，Daddy。”Jack皱起了光滑的眉头，抱着那张昂贵的皮草翻了个身，极不情愿地和他的甜心爹地道别。

Curtis是雪国的首领。这个国土面积不太且物资短缺的国家，数年前在他的领导下，吞并了隔壁的君主立宪制国家，夏伊洛。众望所归的Curtis自然当上了最高领导者，他并没有自称为王，而是臣民们几乎都尊敬他，把他视为国王一般。夏伊洛的国王与王后，被他终身放逐；而其他皇亲国戚，Curtis也用不同的方法惩罚他们，例如囚禁或者到雪国的冬天里劳作。唯一的区别，是Curtis留下了当年未成年的Jack Benjamin。他还记得，那个少年在看着他亲手抓住自己父母之后，他从墙后探出身体，穿着染血的衬衫，那个灿烂的笑容透着感激和天真。  
“你受伤了吗？”Curtis把夏伊洛的国王和王后交给手下后，走到Jack面前，用一种非比寻常的温柔语气询问。  
“不，没有呢，”Jack摇了摇头，“我不喜欢他们，首领，你可以带我走吗？”  
当然，Curtis没有把他带走。雪国的战士占领了夏伊洛的王宫，践踏了他们的国旗，毁灭了他们的信仰。自此之后，夏伊洛就变成了雪国的一部分了，Curtis名正言顺地住进了王宫。作为首领，他并不贪图享乐，在安逸的南方宫殿里消磨时间，他反而热衷北上，回到雪国的本土，偶尔代领部下收拾边境的乱动，或者借助南方的技术，想要改变北方那片寸草不生的土地。  
Jack被Curtis养在深闺。  
他再也不是夏伊洛那个卑微的王子了。Jack是Curtis的甜心宝贝，他依赖他，缠着他，和他做爱，撒娇叫他Curt，这些事情每天都会在Curtis的办公室或睡房上演。  
春天是一年的开始，Curtis例行要到全国各地拜访他的子民。Jack想跟着，却被拒绝了。Curtis吻了他好久，还做了爱，哭着的Jack才肯停止流泪。  
“等阳台的第一朵花开的时候，我就会回到了。”  
“我会给你带北方最好吃的甜糕。”  
“和把你全身上下都舔一遍。”  
*  
无聊的Jack在房间里休息。他没有穿过衣服，更不用说出门，送餐的女仆也被告知只能把餐点送到门口，到了傍晚，她再来回收只吃了几口和喝了牛奶的皇家午饭。  
他每天起床之后都会拖着狼皮和身子，冒着初春的几丝寒冷，来到阳台看他和Curtis一起亲手种下的盆栽。  
“哈——啾”Jack打了一个喷嚏。他伸手擦了擦鼻子，眼睛恰好瞥到角落的那盆铃兰。Jack看到了，几朵娇小的米白色花苞，破开了一个小口子。小王子连忙走过去，蹲在那里，他紧张地抱着皮草，大气都不敢喘。  
“要开花了吗？”Jack伸出手指，轻轻地碰了一下小花蕾。清晨的露珠滴落在小王子的指尖上，他拨开周围的草叶，看到花开了。  
Curtis要回来啦。  
Jack站了起来。他趴在阳台的围栏上，向远方眺望。远方浩浩荡荡的军队准备进入皇宫，中间的马车上还挂着几幅旗帜，雪国的标志印在上面，威风凛凛。  
而Jack只是想到，Curtis要回来了。他迅速回到房间，穿起拖鞋，整理一下自己的发型，再裹紧皮草，打开房门，一口气冲到楼底。  
“Daddy!”Jack兴奋得拖鞋也被跑踢掉了。站在门边的Curtis刚刚和军官们道别完，就看到他可爱的小甜心扑上来了。  
“我的小宝贝，”Curtis笑着说，他一手抱起Jack，弹了弹肩上残留的雪，“Daddy可想你了。”他把头埋进了Jack的项窝，亲得小甜心痒得缩起了脖子。“甜糕和亲吻，一件都没有漏下，对不？”  
“唔，”Jack满意地点头，随之好像又想起了什么，“还有……舔遍……我的全身？要说到做到呢。”他咽了咽口水，用期待的狗狗眼看着他的甜心爹地。  
首领给Jack拉好了狼皮，拥着他瘦小的身躯，转过头给仆人安排今天请勿打扰的命令。

“Curt身上好脏，”Jack环着Curtis的脖子，灵巧的小鼻子东嗅西嗅的。他拉起Curtis的手，走进房间内的浴室。Curtis不为所动，微笑着看着他的小甜心着急地脱下他的外套，“现在就想要吗？”  
Jack头也不抬地继续接下Curtis的领带和裤链。  
“现在才早上，”Curtis抓住了Jack冰冷的手，指腹顺了一遍他的指关节，和用手心尝试着把它们焐热，“Jackie，乖，我们还有大把的时间。”Jack睁大眼睛看着他，好像对Curtis的怠慢感到不满似的。  
“怎么了？”Jack小声嘀咕，即使Curtis只是温和地提醒，他也像是受了委屈那样，眼眶红透透的小狗一副欲要掉眼泪的表情，“不要嫌弃我啊……”  
身旁人温热的气息撒在了Jack的脸上，Curtis细细碎碎地吻着Jack的泪目和酸酸的鼻子，胡子蹭得Jack睁不开眼睛，他无声无色地脱得剩下内衣裤，一把把Jack拥进自己暖和的怀抱中，带着三分责怪七分怜惜般疼着他的小宝贝说，“你看你，全身都冰冷的，连皮草也不好好裹着，早春的气温还很冷，万一生病了怎么办？”他瞥了一眼Jack踩在地板上光裸的双足，瘦削的脚趾头冷得硬邦邦的通红，“又不穿鞋子了，Jackie。”Curtis一脸“真是没你办法”的表情看着Jack。  
“我……急着……跑……想见Curt……”Jack一紧张，说话就断断续续的了，其实他想说自己急着见Curtis就把鞋子踢掉，弄丢了，想curt不要生气。可是他一急，话语更是吞吞吐吐了。焦躁的Jack一紧张就咬到了嘴唇，咸腥的血液渗过舌尖，又疼又难过的他有点不知所措地把脸埋进Curtis的胸膛，呜呜呜地抽泣起来。  
Curtis抱起了Jack，放到了温度偏高的浴缸里，他也脱掉自己的衣服，坐了进去。水位因浴缸里容纳了两人的原因而上升，哗啦啦的热水越过浴缸流到了地板上。Jack蜷着身子缩在角落，眼光躲躲闪闪的，始终不肯和Curtis说话。  
小宝贝在生闷气。Curtis想。他伸手摸摸Jack的头发，上升的湿漉漉水雾衬托着对面的可人儿，水蒸汽飘过他孔雀绿的眼睛，Jack撅着嘴巴，却乖乖的让Curtis顺毛。  
“不主动抱抱我吗？”Curtis侧点了下头，张开怀抱。  
Jack看了Curtis一眼，不高兴的还是低下了头。  
“好了好了，是Daddy不好，我知道你很乖，”Curtis把身子沉到水里，挪到Jack身边，用鼻尖顶了顶Jack的锁骨，讨好般地说，“Jackie不是很想Daddy吗？还不要抱我么？乖，是curt错怪了你。”Curtis收敛起严肃的眉目，像个哄孩子的父亲那样请求Jack原谅刚才的误会。  
小王子这才扑上Curtis。“因为我很想你……我很爱你。”如同小孩子那样天真地表白着，Jack把Curtis毛茸茸的下巴调皮地咬了一口，“但是，我可不会这样就原谅Curt你……”他们额头相抵，无声地呼吸着同一处的空气。Jack抓住Curtis的手腕，让那双温和粗糙的手嵌入自己的腿缝之间，“我要Curt帮我自慰。”他暧昧地亲了一下Curtis的锁骨，寄出一点沐浴乳。像牛奶一样的沐浴乳被Jack玩弄在指掌之中，他故意把乳液捧在手心，再分开手指，浊白色的乳液因地心引力的原因，一滴一滴地落在Jack挺起的胸前，宛如某种情色液体。滴满了沐浴乳的小胸部沾了一些水，贴着眼前人的胸肌，Jack一上一下地搓弄起来，娇小的胸部和黝黑的宽胸一起共享湿滑的泡沫，他高兴地看着被自己挤出的水，顺便把Curtis深色的毛发也弄得湿成一团一团。  
他把腰挺得直直的，整个人的重心都交给了Curtis：Jack抬起头，小舌头舔湿了唇峰，他让热气呵在Curtis的人中上，张嘴咬了一下对方的上唇，然后退下，再上前吮吸被他咬出牙齿印的濡湿唇瓣，向Curtis索吻。甜心爹地熟练地把小宝贝的雌穴揉松，他知道Jack那里又娇嫩又易受伤，而且之前更是因为洗澡水流进去让他疼了好久，所以手指只是在阴唇里面稍作摩挲，或者摁摁他迷你的敏感点，但Jack已经很满意地扭腰了，假如他真的是小狗，尾巴或许已经在飞快的甩起来了。  
Curtis干脆公主抱起Jack。他们俩从水中跃出，浴缸的热水倾泻而出，Jack稳稳当当地被Curtis圈在怀里，他似乎一点也不在意着凉，依旧迷恋对方的嘴唇的味道。随便擦干身体，Curtis急匆匆地把Jack扑进主卧的床里。  
房间的门窗关得严严实实的，谁在不能从外面窥探他俩的私密时光。Jack在独居的时候特意拿出的一堆被子还没收起来，上面还夹杂着Jack从Curtis衣柜拿出的大衣，西装外套或者毛衫，全部都被小甜心揉成一团。Curtis看了一眼，就知道Jack这几天有多么想他。  
“做了多少次？”  
Curtis明知故问，硬起的阴茎顶着Jack的阴唇，龟头卡在缝隙上，不断流出的水伴随着Jack急促的呼吸，贪婪地吸着他小孔流出的前液。  
“每天都要自慰，每天除了吃东西，都在做……后来……后来连吃东西的时候都会做……”Jack断断续续地回答，他已经急不可耐了，生怕答错问题Curtis的硬物就会移走。  
“……我很想你，我真的很想Curt。”  
“我每天都用Curt的衣服夹腿，恨不得把你穿过的所有衣服都翻出来，因为我需要很多很多Curt的味道……我根本不想吃北方的甜糕，也不介意那朵花到底会不会开……我已经努力地学着去做一个乖孩子了，”Jack突然哭了，攀附在他背后Curtis看不见他的哭脸，“但是我不行，我需要curt……你不在的话，连送饭的女仆敲房门，我也会害怕……”  
Jack哭得发抖，连同尊严一起被Curtis压在身下。  
“求你了，Daddy……拜托……”Jack奶声叫出Curtis喜爱的称呼。  
“嗯哼？”Curtis俯着身，把Jack的手伸到头顶，他舔湿Jack脖子的斧头纹身，啃咬小宝贝的下巴，手臂环过对方柔软的小腹，用手骚扰肚脐和胸部，一下一下地拱起腰。“再说一次……”  
“Daddy，please——”  
Curtis的插入打断了Jack的请求声。Jack眼巴巴地看着床沿，被刺激得泪水也不听使唤地流着，他双手都被Curtis一只手抓住，一动也不能动。身后人的阴茎一下插到最里面，他一只手就足够支撑起两个人的体重，有点粗鲁的动作插得Jack皱起了眉头，Curtis觉得很紧，他的指腹摸了一把交合处，Jack紧绷的软肉把自己的肉棒箍得死死的，Curtis感叹，对他过度思念的小宝贝忍着疼痛也要把自己独占，他看着Jack，像只热坏了的小狗那样双腿张开内侧贴着床褥，失控般的任由自己操控，瘦削的背因为挺直而凸起脊椎，Curtis一节一节地抚摸着那里，舍不得放手。  
粗重的喘息和尖细的呻吟此起披伏着。  
过了时间，阳光已经能从窗户透进来了。依附在玻璃上的薄冰也因为升温而融化，空气变得更是湿冷，可是，房中的热度和室外截然不同。许久，Curtis小心翼翼地用被褥包起Jack的身体，小王子已经没有力气了。从他淡淡的黑眼圈能看出，他肯定因为过度思念自己，而没有睡过多少觉。Curtis在他的体内射了两次，抽出半软阴茎的时候，小甜心已经连合起屁股的力气也没有了。  
咚咚咚。  
门外的女仆在敲门。大概是午饭时间到了吧，Curtis想。他并无暇走过去开门，半晌，门外传来了几声吆喝，好像是女仆长在责备跟那位迷糊的送餐女仆。Curtis笑了笑，自己的Jack连这样都害怕吗？

2.  
Jack不知道从哪里翻出一件裙子。  
也许是姐姐年轻时穿过的洋装吧。  
“好看吗？curt。”Jack把小裙子套在身上，全身镜前的自己和小姑娘没什么不同。  
办公桌前看书的Curtis抬起了头，“很可爱，很适合Jackie。”他继续看起了书。  
小王子跑到Curtis面前，手里拿着唇膏和指甲油，“还有指甲油和唇膏，curt，我想试试穿成女孩子，”他掀起裙子，指了指内裤，“因为我也有女孩子的一部分呐……”Jack不客气地爬上了Curtis的桌子，拿走Curtis正在看的书，“陪我玩嘛。”  
“要涂指甲油吗？”Curtis接着Jack伸过来的手。他拎起那个小小的玻璃瓶，轻轻摇晃了几下，里面参差的液体被摇匀，Curtis拧开瓶口，慢慢地在Jack小指的指甲片上涂了一道红色，谁料甲油实在是太稀，没过一会就把Jack的手指弄得脏兮兮的。Curtis连忙抽了纸巾擦拭，Jack却在一旁嘻嘻地笑了。  
“再试试？”Jack收起了手，给自己擦了起来。顺便他挪了挪屁股，坐在桌边，他抬起脚，足尖恰好能搭着Curtis的肩膀，“先涂脚趾……”  
Curtis闷哼了一声，他抓起Jack的脚，先是一轮请问。待Jack安静下来后，他把他的脚放在腿上，像个老实交巴的父亲似的，一板一眼地把Jack的脚甲涂红。  
Jack无聊地打开了唇膏盖子，目测颜色和指甲是一样的大红。他凭着感觉给自己涂口红，奶油质感的膏体落在嘴唇上，快速地涂完两片唇瓣，然后“mua”一下，问Curtis，“好看吗？”  
明明Jack的口红涂出了嘴角，Curtis还是忍着笑，违心地说了一句“好看”。他抚上了Jack的脸蛋，捏了捏他鼓起的腮帮，顺手就把出界的唇膏抹掉，在Jack濡湿的嘴角边留下一道浅浅的红痕。  
雪白的足尖点缀着均匀的红色。Jack缩了缩脚趾，开心地用双脚踩踏Curtis的大腿。他伸着懒腰，满足地用脚缠着Curtis的腰，见Curtis没有太大反应，他更是想了一个坏主意：Jack用前脚掌蹭Curtis的裤裆，足尖顶了顶属于Curtis的雄性部位。  
“有感觉吗？”Jack不知情地咬着手指头。雪白的脚，深色的裤子和鲜红的足尖，组成了一副隐喻色情的画面。  
“你说呢？”Curtis一把抓住了对方的小脚，猛地往胯下一拉，命令道，“Jackie，想试试足交？”  
Jack没有说话，他默默用脚趾顶开裤裆掩盖着拉链的布料，纽扣有点麻烦，于是，他首先用两只脚换着替裤裆解开纽扣，然后，他再用脚趾夹住了拉链头，一下子就拉到了最低。Jack妩媚地笑着，哼起了歌儿，轻轻松松地用脚趾夹起内裤弹性的布料，悄悄地拉开裤边，Curtis半硬的肉棒露出了龟头，小王子故意把布料勒着阴茎，只留下龟头那部分在空气中。Jack得意地笑着，大拇趾腹完全贴上了最柔软的马眼，一边缩着脚趾控制，一边摩擦那个地方。看见雄性的出口流出了一点前液，Jack更是得意。  
无动于衷的Curtis靠在了椅子上。他说，“要是Jack不能帮他撸到射精，就会打屁股惩罚。”  
得意的表情马上就收敛了。Jack弯起了腰，仔仔细细地搓弄阴茎。脚趾抓住了内裤和茎身，Jack有点着急，他后悔自己的行为了。刚刚似乎是太过骄傲，惹daddy生气？  
Jack恨不得马上就为自己的自满道歉。而Curtis，正闭着眼睛享受他的服务。怎么开口好呢……Jack生怕打扰Curtis的性质，他更是用力的卖弄足尖技术，Curtis的耐力比他的技巧要好，他心里算着，十分钟都要过去了，那根硬邦邦的阳具还是没有一点要射精的迹象。  
“daddy……”Jack谨慎地喊了一声，“不行呢，果然是daddy的棒棒太硬了……”Jack瞪了瞪脚板，硬物还没释放，自己却被玩的又酸又软了。  
Curtis摸摸Jack的头，“我可舍不得打你呢，或者，Jackie可以换一种方法？”他捋了一撮Jack的发丝，在手中玩弄着。Jack知趣地点点头，灵活的双腿跳落地上。他用手肘撑着Curtis的膝盖，嘴巴探进裤裆深处——Curtis忍不住用大手搂住Jack的后脑勺，夸奖了一句，“真乖。”  
Jack先是吻了一下Curtis的囊袋。他看着阴囊皱纹上的红唇印，暗暗地说，“daddy精液都藏在这里了，”他掂量着阴囊，有点小兴奋，“精子，还有很多呢……沉甸甸的……全部都要给我。”  
红唇含住了龟头，Jack稍微用力，阴茎的一大半就吞进了嘴巴。Curtis知道自己的龟头处于Jack的喉咙入口——那个地方正在不停地吞咽着唾液，龟头似乎快要连同吞咽动作一起被吸进去了。马眼顶着Jack的软腭，同样柔软又敏感的地方相互糅合着，前液和喉咙的唾液混在一起，Jack无法吞咽，只好让这些多余的水分从嘴巴流出去。他的唇妆早就弄花，仅剩的口红配搭着乱七八糟的液体，整个脸蛋都淫靡不已。  
Curtis动了动腰，阴茎抽插了好几下。反应不过来的Jack愣住了，他闭起眼睛，吸紧了嘴巴，手紧紧地抓住daddy膝盖，任由Curtis侵犯嘴巴。  
在即将要射精前，Curtis却抽了出来。Jack呆呆的跪着，突然，Curtis把他整个人都举起，然后放到桌子上，压住了他。Curtis和他接吻。Jack还是慌慌张张的，他凝视着Curtis，显得有点不知所措，心想着自己的嘴巴里还有Curtis的残余体液。Curtis似乎并不在乎这个，他侵略Jack口腔的每一处，尽管Jack躲避似的颤抖，但很快，Curtis就钳制住了。  
舌头缠绕在一起的他们，Jack迷糊得分不清是谁就乱啃，Curtis耐着性子教导他，指引他，从激烈又热辣的深吻，渐渐变成温柔的舔吻：他舔过他的口腔内壁，舔过他的鲜艳的口红，舔过他甜蜜带着水光的嘴巴，一一把这些都吞了。  
Daddy亲手掀开宝贝的裙摆。Jack把蓬蓬裙抱了起来，Curtis的头发被之遮住，他只感觉到Curtis手指独特的触感在抚摸自己的私密，没过一会，他湿漉的唇舌隔着女式内裤又舔又咬，Jack仰起头，对着天花板叹着气，深深浅浅地叫着床。  
当身体被Curtis抱着时，硬物也随即被插了进去。  
Jack感到身体快被捅破了，他隔着裙子腹部的厚蕾丝，猜不出Curtis是有多么想要他，担心下一刻小腹就要被对方粗大的阴茎顶起来似的。情爱中的首领使劲把小王子按入怀中，Jack是第一次见到Curtis这么急切，急切得快要失控。Jack吻着Curtis的脸，吻着他的胡子和嘴唇，残余的红色印到对方的脸上，连胡子也挂上了同样的色彩。  
他抓住了他的背。红色的指甲在Curtis背脊上抓出异样的红痕，Jack被侵犯得几乎失去自我意识。  
Curtis像头狼一样撕破了那件可怜的蕾丝洋装。  
他拔出那根红色唇膏的盖子，然后在Jack的胸上签上自己的名字，Curtis Everett。  
“你是我的，亲爱的。”

3.  
“慢点儿，慢点儿daddy……”Jack躺在Curtis身上。他上半身穿着宽松的白衬衫，下半身光着，小穴正坐在Curtis的硬物上，由下至上完全被贯穿。  
冬天的时候，Jack就跟Curtis说过很想到后院玩那张摇椅。但那时候太冷，Curtis不允许他外出。  
春天到了。在办公室一边签文件一边做爱的Curtis意犹未尽，问他要不要玩一些新鲜感的游戏。于是，Jack脱口而出就说想到后花园玩。  
现在，Curtis身上还穿着整齐的西装。幸好除非是打扫的，几乎不会有人路过这里。所以他安心地脱光Jack，让他在公共场合衣不遮体地张开腿，连双足也要跨开搭在椅子上。Curtis抱着Jack的大腿根，踩着地板，一推一回地摇晃着椅子。  
Jack按压着自己的腹部，深深地吸了一口气。户外的空气让他感到释然，好久也没有试过这么舒服地和daddy做了，Jack想，上次最刺激的时候，是daddy带他到王宫的厨房，偷吃了晚餐的头盘的Jack，装着要接受惩罚的样子，被Curtis按倒在厨房中央的工作桌上做了一下午。  
他回过头和Curtis接吻，小穴是今天下午被操第三次了。那里习惯性地流着水，翻开的阴唇顽强地夹紧棍棒。Jack还有点生气，因为刚才在办公室的时候，他才刚刚潮吹完，Curtis就一刻不停地拉着他往外走，合不拢腿的小王子要不是撒娇让他抱，恐怕潮吹液和Curtis留在里面的精液就要由办公室一路流到后花园了。  
初春的寒气不用几天就被赶走。春天的花几乎开遍了后花园，连空气中也是弥漫着甜蜜的花香。Curtis把这个旧夏伊洛王室的花园归为了己有。花墙一波接着一波，如同海浪似扑向在沉浸在花海中的两人。不过，在Curtis的眼中，再鲜艳欲滴的花儿也比不上怀里的小蜜糖。  
Jack皱着眉头，后脑勺搁在Curtis的肩膀上，闷哼着，“daddy，再给我一次高潮吧……”  
Curtis不用两下，Jack小巧的阴茎就被弄到射精。Jack有点不解地看着他，Curtis故意说，“不是要高潮吗？”  
“daddy……不是喜欢里面的吗？”受到欺负的Jack难过得不想反驳。他有点疲倦了，腰也要直不起来了。Jack不停地喘气，用手揉揉Curtis的阴茎末端，他心知Curtis已经插得很里面了，延绵的快感就快要断线。“求求你了，求求你了……”Curtis明明也想射精，里面的阴茎涨得很粗，Jack是知道的。  
难过得快要哭了的Jack无助地看着Curtis，黯然的目光勾起了几丝不解。  
这时候，Curtis摸上了他鼓鼓的小腹，有点担心地说，“已经射了很多次了，你看，都鼓起来了呢。”他怕怕小腹，Jack立即像触电一样的弓起身子，“不然会坏掉的，先释放一点，好吗？”  
“但是……”  
“我想吻你，宝贝。”  
不等Jack辩护，Curtis就抽了出来。他站了起来，和Jack面对面接着吻。  
很不妙。Jack和Curtis同时警惕了起来，除草机的声音在不远处轰隆隆的。Jack抬头一看，园丁在除着草，距离他们只有一个半人高的花墙。  
“怎么办……”果然是被猜中了，今天要除草。Jack紧张得腿软，小穴便夹得更紧了。  
“如果小宝贝潮吹了，我就让他先离开？”Curtis坏心眼地掐了一下Jack的屁股，“不然被看光的就是Jackie了。”  
“不行！不……不行的！”Jack想要拒绝，Curtis一个“嘘”的手势，像军官一样的严厉眼神吓得他说不出话。  
轰隆的机器声在慢慢接近。Curtis没有给予Jack任何辅助，Jack不得不自己给自己自慰。心情紧张的他难以重拾高潮的兴奋状态，他试着用手指挑逗自己挂着粘液的雌穴。食指和无名指顶着阴唇，中指快速地摩擦阴蒂，用最快的方法尝试高潮。  
“啊……唔……”同时，Jack还得隐藏好自己的呻吟声。他知道，旧花园的园丁很多都是来自以前的夏伊洛。虽然他不介意和Curtis以养父子的身份在一起谈恋爱，但假如让他们知道曾经的王子有着两种性别特征，还和雪国的蛮人在后院乱搞，这并不是什么好事。  
“Daddy……求你帮帮我，帮帮我好吗？”Jack以最卑微的口吻请求眼前的首领，明明最爱自己的人故意把他冷却在一旁，依赖成瘾的Jack难过得哭出声音，泪水快速地滑下脸颊。  
Curtis还是心软了。他挥挥手，园丁看到了他，向他鞠了一个躬便把除草机推走。  
“不要哭，不要哭了宝贝。”Curtis把他抱了起来，阴茎顺势插回去，“乖，daddy给你吃棒棒了。”  
“Dad……Daddy……”瞬间得到满足的Jack破涕为笑，他趴在Curtis的肩膀上，跟着对方的律动抽插着。  
“啊……”Curtis低吼，又一次在炙热的温土中射精。Jack笑着，他的子宫满足地收缩了，连同阴道也痉挛得收缩得很紧很紧。  
“让我再咬一会儿，一会儿就行了，”有了前面的教训，Jack连求着Curtis也不敢大声，“好喜欢daddy的棒棒糖噢……”  
Curtis宠爱地亲了亲他的宝贝，过了好一会儿，等到Jack没有力气了才抽出阴茎。  
Jack自然而然就潮吹了。  
他用尽最后的力气做出潮喷的动作，精液和潮吹液一起滴落在花园盛开的小花上面，娇艳的花朵更添一分情色。  
“满满的东西全部被我喷了出来……”Jack迷迷糊糊的，好像快要睡着一样轻蹭Curtis的锁骨。  
Curtis怜爱般注视着累得直接昏过去的Jack。他吻了一下他汗津津的额头，脱下外套给他裹上。Curtis摘下了一朵沾满淫液的花，嗅了一下，把春天的花朵放进了口袋。  
春天才刚开始呢……

Curtis和Jack回到室内暖和的大床上。睡着的甜心四肢攀着他的Daddy，偶尔还会皱皱眉头发出闷哼。  
Jack睡得很沉，沉得只会偶尔吐出一句“不要走”之类的梦话。  
爱护他的Daddy只要他有一点声响就会条件反射地抱紧他。  
“Daddy真的很爱你。我在等着你长大，然后和你正式举办婚礼，娶我的小甜心。”  
那必须的，世界上再也没有第二个甜心爹地了。


End file.
